youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Still writing itself
Hello. I have a story to tell you. Once upon a time there was Girl named Eden. She went to an ordinary school. Had and loving, and caring family. She looked up to her big sister as most little girls do. Everything her sister seemed to like, Eden soon after liked too. She was extremely bright when she was young. But when it got to fourth grade. Things started going downhill for this girl. Why? She still doesn’t know. But all she knows is that her grades started to drop, and her friends started to build. By the time she was in 5 grade, she was the most popular girl in her class. Everyone loved the class clown Eden. She was funny, and she made people smile. She was friends with everyone. Even the boys. She became comfortable to her new found popularity. And quite enjoyed it until 6 grade. When she came back from that summer, her body had changed. And so had all the school kids. She was put at the bottom of the food chain. And didn’t know why. The boys, who had once claimed to be her best friends, became bullies. And Eden was there target. Eden was a witty girl, and was not afraid to throw there insults back in the face, which made her even more unpopular. She would come home crying every day, because another one of them had insulted and bullied her, in a new and creative way. She did her best to become friends with them again, even taking the blame from teachers for the bullies’ wrong doings. But it never changed them. She had great friends, but among them, was her best friend, who was self harming. This consumed her thoughts at school. There had to be a way to help her right? it distracted her in class, and she found herself staring at the black board pondering about her friend. At home she noticed her sister and her mother going out a lot. When confronting her sister about it, her sister simply replied “Were just going for check-ups.” One two week holiday, the family went camping together. It was a nice place, with sunny skies and not a problem in site. Not until her parents asked her to sleep in her sisters tent. Of course this curious young girl wanted to know why, so she asked. And when she wasn’t answered. She asked again. And again. Until her mother pulled her aside and told her what was wrong. Her sister had depression. Her mother explained that it might just be a teenage thing, and like Eden’s mother, will hopefully get over it soon. They wanted Eden to sleep in her Tent, just for “safety reasons.” Eden obliged, not fully knowing the reason why. When returning from the camping trip, Edens mother came into Edens room that night and told her that they were taking her sister to hospital. When Eden asked why, Her mother said because she need to go. Eden said her sister could stay here. But Edens mother was simply to adamant about it. The next day was worse. Because she had realized that not only was her sister in hospital, but she would stay there for many months. The next day of school was heart wrenching. Still not fully understanding the seriousness of the situation, the worried little girl kept her mouth shut so the adults could deal with it. This quickly became a way of the life. Visiting her sister in the hospital the first time was the hardest of them all. Because it was only then did Eden realize the severity of the problem. Her sister had bandages and cuts layering her body. Eden, not wanting to make her sister concerned, simply pretended they weren’t there. She told her school friends about the problem, but they didn’t really understand. She felt like no one did. He mother asked her if she felt guilty about what is happening. Eden didn’t feel guilty at all, and understood the problem was her sister’s brain. The problem at school became increasingly worse; she was ridiculed for being, ugly and fat. And because of her advancing body, she was now the most physically mature girl in the school. And the other girls didn’t like that. The days of pretending you were a hoarse in the playground were over. She had bigger problems to deal with. She thought her life couldn’t get much worse. Not until one day her mother informed Eden that she would not be going to high school, But she would be home schooled. This made things worse. Much worse. The only people she could talk to was her friends at school, and not going with them left her feeling alone. Whenever her friends would talk about going to high school together, Eden felt left out, and alone. With the end of school quickly approaching, she felt more and more unhappy. Her friends had plans on where they were going, what classes they were going to take, what they would do with there lives. She has noting but her troubled family situation. When the new year started, she stared school too. Being a social person, And being left home to work on problems she really didn’t understand made things worse for Eden. She was left alone with her thoughts, And worries, with no one to talk to them about. She dwelled on her situation, and suddenly school seems like it was the best thing in the world, she had forgotten how terrible her school life had been. But she didn’t care what she remembered she hated her Parents for leaving her to in her mind “rot” at home. She pulled away from her parents, and was angry at them. As the moths went on, she became increasingly angry at everyone. Her school friends for leaving her behind. Her parents for making them. Her sister for not being there to look up to. And when her sister was home, not being the same. As she became more mature, Eden realized that her sister, who she had looked up to and loved so dearly, was in-fact a liar. She was struggling with suicidal thoughts for so many years, and lied about them. And then covered up her Obvious therapy appointments with “check ups”. The one that Eden had always trusted in. Was gone. Was never really there. And Eden hated her for that. She hated everyone. She got used to the constant scars showing up on her sisters arms, and the in an out of hospital stays. Eden’s sister found a new friend. And was constantly texting her. Eden felt more left out and alone then she ever had before. She felt as if, it didn’t really mater to her sister if Eden wasn’t there, because all that existed was Edens sister, and her friend. Her sister became distant to the family, and texted 24 hours a day. It was impossible to get a word out of her. And each time Eden was alone in her room crying, She knew she couldn’t talk to he sister, because she was to busy with her friend. Eden had become accustomed to hiding her pain from the family. It was easier then talking to them. She put on a happy mask, and was the comic relief for the family. Just as she thought things could not get any worse. Her mother got a pone call from the doctor that she needed to come to the hospital. Eden’s older brother was very sick. Just before her mother rushed out the door she said. “I hope its not leukemia. He’ll die” at that her mother left. Leaving Eden alone with her thoughts. again. When the family returned, the news came that her brother had a very rare form of cancer. Once again, Eden took the back burner while the rest of the family took care of her brother. Her parents asked her sisters friend to move in. And she did. Witch only made Eden hater her sister, and her friend more. Eden felt extremely neglected. Like no one had time for her anymore. She began searching for attention anywhere she could find it. She began wearing make up, her mother to emotionally exhausted. Let her. This only proved to Eden that in-fact, her family was to busy for her. With her sister and brother taking the focus for her parents. Eden began acting out. Becoming snidey, and sarcastic. She refused to do school work, and any house work. This resulted only in her mother’s anger, but not attention. And what about Eden now? Well. she’s still angry at everyone. She is left feeling guilty because she feels some what jealous of her siblings. And that makes her sick. Now here’s the twist in the story. Eden hates herself because she doesn’t feel worse about her brothers and sisters predicament. She should feel bad for them, and sorry for them. But instead he is angry at them. Yet at the same time, she feels guilty because she wants attention. She finds herself constantly cussing herself in her mind because she searches for attention. She feels neglected. And alone. The word of those bullies still haunt her. And she can’t seem to stop being a snide, annoying teenager. She wants to be good, and nice, and humble. instead she is rude, and mean to her family. She does however find comfort in writing. She writes novels, and poems. It creates a place where her family, and her problems, and even she doesn’t exist. She can become lost in her fictional world, and block out the real one. That’s right. This story is unfinished, Because her life is still writing itself. How do I know so much about this girl? Because this girl is me. To Anyone reading this. This is infact as truthful as i could put my story. I was Afraid that putting this up, would make you all hate me. And it most likly will. But im just going to have to live with that. '-Katniss&PrimSisterhoodCompl' Category:Bios Category:Non-Fiction